


Fireball

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Blowjobs, Crying, Cum in the eye, Established Relationship, Hurt!Dan, Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M, Morning Sex, Pain, Sleepy Phil, Smut, guilty!phil, nurse!Louise, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain Dan was feeling in that moment was like someone had shot a ball of blazing metal directly into his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed the entire time I was writing this, I'm not going to lie.

"Phil..." I whispered groggily. I stretched, hitting my arm to his shoulder. I held my breath, really not wanting to wake him up like that. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to our bedside table at the clock. 7:31. Ugh. That was way too early to get up. I settled myself back down into the pillows, about to fall asleep once more when Phil let out a snore. 

Phil was loudly snoring beside me, just like every other morning and night. I looked over to him to find him laying on his side facing me, his arm still lightly wrapped around my waist. I snuggled back up to him and smiled, thinking about how nice this was. Just him, myself, a bed, this - ZZZZZZZZ-hghgpwgh-ZZZZZZZZ! 

I groaned. It sounded like I was sharing a bed with a pig. Every night, I raced to get to bed before he did, praying to anyone who would listen that I wouldn't have to put up with his snoring all night. Eventually, after I went to work half-asleep and with my shirt on inside-out, we had invested in getting me my own bedroom. It was decorated quite nicely, and I was actually quite proud of it. If he snored too loudly during the night, I would simply leave and go to my room across the hall and get a decent nights sleep in my own bed. 

Of course, Phil was embarrassed by his snoring, but I knew he couldn't help it. He was just wired that way, and all of the remedies and patches couldn't change that. I didn't mind it too much, although when he used to wake me multiple times during the night, I would have a fit. When it got too bad, sleeping in my own bed was necessary, even if it was a bit lonely. I hated to wake up in the morning with him not beside me. 

He continued to snore, and I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep. I considered asking him to move so I could unwrap his arms from around me and go do something, but that was too rude. I studied him for a few moments, then inspiration struck. I could end his snoring without him being mad at me with a wake up blowjob. I had given them to him before when we had started dating, but now that we had been together for almost three years, our sex life had slowed down a bit. 

I gently nudged his arms away from me, being careful not to wake him. Then, I slowly pushed on his hip, making him lay down on his back.  His body complied easily, and I found myself slowly edging my way under the sheets. I wiggled down until my nose was equal with his hip. I could feel my calves hanging over the bottom of the bed frame, but that was alright. 

I slowly lifted myself up and scooted in between his legs. He wore a pair of checkered pajama bottoms that tied in the front. I leaned down, taking the string in my teeth, and yanked, untying the knot in one swift movement. I mouthed at his waistband, then gently placed a few kisses on a strip of flesh that was exposed from where his shirt had ridden up. I took the loose waistband in my teeth, then slowly pulled the front down, leaving little to the imagination. 

He was soft and limp, laying flat and still. I brought my hand up to gently stroke him, then after a moment of carefully listening for any noise, delivered a gentle kitten lick to his slit. He let out a snore as I took the tip into my mouth, but he still remained unmoving. I began to suck around him, trying to get him a little harder before trying to bob up and down on him. I circled his tip, then suddenly felt him grow ever so slightly in my mouth.

I smirked at the feeling of him taking up more room so suddenly. I continued to lick, nip, and bob up and down on his cock until it was rock hard. I brought one of my hands up and stroked around the part of his base that my mouth couldn't take. I dragged my tongue over the underside of his dick, making sure to apply suction, before pulling off with a pop. My saliva dripped down his length, obscenely mixing with his precum and dropping down into the nest of black curls covering the triangle area between his legs. 

I stroked him up and down with my hand, starting slowly, but getting faster. He began to let out little gasps and moans, which was enough to alert me that he was waking up. Between the increasingly loud volume of the wet noise of skin on skin, and the creaking of bed springs as I rocked back and forth every so slightly, I was unable to hear Phil's moans clearly. I didn't care though, and I continued to pump him, my face directly over his cock. I felt him tense, and I knew what was about to happen, but somehow my brain hadn't gotten the connection. 

He came with a groan, and my eyes were wide open. The cum shot out, some splashing into my mouth, but most of it hitting me square in the eye. I knew I was fucked. 

"Jesus fuck!" I cursed, flailing around under the blanket. I wiped my face on the blanket, trying to get the cum out of my eye. 

"Dan?" Phil asked, his a voice a mixture of groggy and panicked.

I flung the blankets from me, and vigorously rubbed at my eye, screeching all the while. I jumped up from the bed, continuing to try and rub the cum out of my eye. It felt like someone had poured hot sauce directly into my pupil. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I repeated, feeling my eye start to well up with tears, trying to clear some of the jizz from my cornea. 

"Jesus, Dan!" Phil cried, becoming awake enough to examine the current situation I presumed, and pulled up his pants over his junk. He tied the string around his waist and rushed out of the room. 

"Where are you going?" I cried after him, hopping around the room and fanning my eye with my hand. "Fucking fuck!" I screamed as my eye burned. It felt like a flame was being held to my eye; no, scratch that, it felt like I had made a fireball too close to my face and had successfully melted my eye into the point of oblivion. "Jesus! Fucking bloody hell!" I screeched, clawing at the side of my face to distract myself from the burning in my eye. 

"Here, here!" Phil exclaimed, rushing back into the room with a glass of water. 

"Thank fuck!" I cried, taking the water and pouring it over my eye. I let out a yowl of pain as the water didn't really seem to do anything. "Phil!" I whined, my surprise and cursing being replaced with acceptance and crying. The water ran down my face and onto the floor, probably damaging the carpet. My entire front was soaked, my shirt and boxers sticking to my body, and the pain in my eye still hurt like a son of a bitch. 

I began to cry, the pain overwhelming me. I whimpered and closed my eye, although tears still escaped, trying to clear all of the cum from my eyelashes. Phil sat on the bed, and I threw the cup on the floor and joined him, sitting on his lap and weeping into his shoulder. 

"How the hell did you manage that?" He asked at a volume to exceed my whimpers and pleas to God to just kill me. 

"I w-want-ted t-to give y-you a g-good morn-nin-ng bl-blow-w j-job, b-but it-t bac-ckf-fired!" I cried out as I rubbed my eye into Phil's shoulder. He rubbed my back and tried to shush me, but I was having none of it, and continued to cry at the pain. 

"Can I have a peek?" He asked, lifting my chin with his fingers. 

"Ok-kay." I sniffled, slowly opening my eye. 

"Jesus..." He muttered, staring at my eye. "It's very inflamed...it looks very irritated..." He noted quietly to himself. "Dan, I think we need to take you to a doctor." He said seriously. 

"That's emb-barrassing." I stuttered out, cringing at just the thought of seeking a physicians advise for my large problem.

"Dan." Phil tried to reason with me. "Semen is mostly acid. Even though I would still love you if you went blind, I would prefer to have a healthy and happy boyfriend."

"No." I whined. I was NOT going leaving the house like this. I wiped the last of my tears away, cringing and letting out a groan as I grazed my eyelid. 

"Lay down then." He sighed, moving to make room for me on the bed. "I'm texting Louise, though." He stated as I flopped down into the empty area. 

"Phil -" I tried to protest. 

"That wasn't a question." He snapped back at me and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Louise was a part-time nurse in a walk-in clinic a few blocks away from our flat. Besides being an extraordinary nurse, she was also one of my best friends. 

"Ugh." I grumbled, rolling over to face away from him. Traitor. I tried to focus on my immense dislike for him instead of the fire in my eye for a moment. "I hate you." I mumbled, shoving my face into a pillow and letting out a soft whine as the fabric rubbed against my eyelid. The entire area felt like it was being stabbed with a hot branding iron. 

"I'm sure you'll forgive me." He muttered. I heard the soft ding that meant he had sent out his text. Almost immediately afterwards, a dog bark echoed around the room. 

"What did she say?" I asked into the pillow in response to his text tone. 

"She says she's coming over to check you out." He replied, setting down his phone and laying beside me on the bed.

"How long?" I whined, rolling onto my side to face him. 

"She got permission to be late from her boss, so about three minutes." He answered, rolling onto his side as well and throwing one of his arms around me. He pulled me to his chest, and I buried my face in his shoulder. My sniffles started up again as the burning intensified. 

"Jesus Christ..." I mumbled into his shoulder, trying to block out everything around me. I scrunched up my eye, and tried to choke back the sob that somehow made its way out of my throat. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Phil apologized, kissing my head. 

"It w-was my f-fault." I stuttered back, assuring him it was me who needed to take responsibility. "I'm t-the one w-who blew y-you."

"Yes, but it was my cum." He replied. 

I just shook my head and cried. It was my fault and he shouldn't be feeling guilty about it. I was the one who didn't close my eyes. He hugged me tightly, whispering soothingly into my ears to pass the time. "I'm sorry, but we can fix it, okay?" He assured me, only making me feel worse. 

When a knock at the door finally came, Phil jumped out of bed to answer it. I groaned, not wanting him to leave me. "I'll be right back." He said comfortingly, then rushed out of the room. 

"Thank God!" I heard Louise yell as she entered our home. 

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her. She was loud and fun to be around, which was one of the reasons she was my second best friend. (She came after Phil, of course.) 

"He's in here." I heard Phil say quietly as he led Louise to our room. He stepped through, entering the room, but Louise just stood in the doorway. 

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, scrunching up her nose. "It smells like straight up cock in here!" She said, acting disgusted and rolling her eyes as she stepped into the room. 

"Shut up!" I whined, sitting up and exposing my eye to her. She let out a gasp, dropping her purse on the floor, then slowly walked toward me. 

"I'll give you space to look at him." Phil stated, firmly planting himself in a corner of the room. 

"Jesus, Daniel. How'd you manage that?" She chuckled, ignoring Phil and gripping my chin in her fingers, tilting it to-and-fro, trying to see different angles of my red eye. 

"Do I really have to answer that?" I asked, cringing at her tight grip. I could hear Phil chuckle from across the room. 

"I suppose not, but we really need to get you into some clean clothes." She commented, releasing my chin and running her hands over my shoulders. "You're shivering!"

I hadn't really noticed the cold quite honestly. I had the fire in my eye to keep me warm. I groaned, not wanting to get up. "Louise!" I whined.

"Come on, stand up!" She said almost cheerfully, grabbing my hands and pulling my body into a standing position. She placed a hand on my one shoulder, then turned to Phil. "Would you be a dear and get him a change of clothes, please?" She asked him sweetly. 

"I'm on it." He replied eagerly, throwing open a drawer of the dresser he was standing beside. 

She turned back to me, taking her hand off of my shoulder, and leaned in to examine my eye again. "Come on," she sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door. She picked up her bag from the ground and flung it over her shoulder, narrowly missing my face. 

"Where are we going?" I asked pitifully, just letting her drag me along behind her. 

"We are, thank you," she began, grabbing the clothes from Phil, "going to the bathroom."

"Why?" I questioned with a groan. 

"Because I need to hold your head over the sink while I put some drops in your eye." She explained, continuing to drag me along. We exited the room and made our way down the hall to the bathroom with Phil following us the entire time like a love-sick puppy. Louise smacked the door open with her palm, making it slam against the wall, and pulled me into the bathroom. "Strip." She ordered, turning toward the sink. 

"What?" Phil and I exclaimed together. 

"You're going to get colder if you don't change." She said with an eye roll. 

"Louise!" I spluttered, backing up to where Phil stood in the doorway. 

"I've seen you naked before Daniel. Put on the fucking clothes." She replied calmly, pulling a few bottles and containers from her bag. 

"When did you see me naked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her statement. By now I had slightly gotten used to the pain, and it was just a burning, thumping sensation that refused to go away. 

She sighed, turning away from the sink to look at me. "Remember that time you asked me to go with you to Victoria's Secret in the mall, and the sales lady wouldn't let you go to the changing rooms with me at first, but then I told her the stuff was for you and she let you back? You went into the changing room, but didn't lock the door because you were scared you were going to rip it because it was too small. Then, I came in and had to help pull your dick out of a seventy-three dollar set of -" 

"Okay, I get it!" I sighed, blushing. I removed my boxers and shirt, then quickly pulled on the clothes Phil had provided, which included an old, stained blue t-shirt he used for painting, and a pair of pink plaid boxers. 

"Oh, that reminds me," she mused, turning back to the sink. "Did you enjoy the babydoll with the garters, Phil?" She asked casually, as if it was perfectly fine to inquire if my boyfriend got turned on by the way that I looked in lingerie, that we picked out together no less, while I was standing directly in front of him. 

"Louise!" I yelled again, hearing Phil choking on his own spit behind me. 

"What?" She giggled, setting her bag down beside the sink.

"You can't say stuff like that!" I whined, letting out a yelp as a wave of hot pain washed over me. 

"Fine...now come here." She chuckled, reaching out and grabbing my arm. She pulled me over to the sink, then turned me so I was leaning backwards over it. "Eyes open." She directed gently after I closed my eyes on instinct. It reminded me of a painful trip to the hair salon, when the stylist had nearly set off my vertigo my tipping me backwards so harshly, then proceeded to pour a gob of shampoo into my eye. 

"Okay." I breathed, opening my eyes and looking up at her. The way that she leaned over me made her appear almost holy with the way she blocked the lights. Her face was surrounded by a white glow, and in her role as official eye restorer, she seemed quite like a cherub to me. 

"I'm going to use this first." She explained, holding up a bottle of eye drops off the bat. She uncapped the bottle, then squeezed the sides, making a single drop of fluid appear on the end. 

"Stay still." She muttered as I squirmed as the drops of saline hit my irritated eye. She squeezed out a few more drops, then paused to allow me to blink a few times. "Now for water." She stated, picking up an already filled plastic cup next to the sink. She gently poured some into my eye, let it run down my face, and then repeated the process until the cup was empty. My eye didn't hurt as badly now, but it still made me want to cry every time I blinked. 

"Is that everything?" Phil asked, coming to stand a bit closer to me. 

"That's all I can do for now." Louise said to Phil, moving back from me and allowing me room to get my frame out of the tiny sink. 

I stood back up, then made my way over to Phil. I let my arms wrap around him, then sniffled into his neck. It still really, REALLY hurt. "Thank you." I muttered into the nape of Phil's neck, knowing Louise would be able to hear me. 

"No problem, love." She said easily, grabbing her purse up from the tiled floor. "Put in some drops once an hour, and if your eye is still this bad tomorrow, that means Philly-Boy has a non-pleasant infection, and you'll need to see the doctor. Subsequently, if he does have a STD, I will come back and punch him in the nose." She smiled, patting my back gently while giving Phil a glare that could kill. 

"Thank you, Louise." I said once more, breaking my embrace with Phil to give her a hug before she left. 

"I'll see you later!" She promised, giving me a quick squeeze. "I need to get back, so I'll show myself out. Take care of yourself!" She called, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall and stairs. 

I looked over to Phil, who gave me another apologetic look. "I'm sorry." He said again with sad eyes. "What can I do to make it up to you?" 

Instead of correcting him and telling him it was my fault, I simply shook my head. "How about cuddles and movies for the rest of the day?" I suggested. 

"Nothing would have been better." He agreed, taking my hand and pulling me from the bathroom, my eye thumping the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'll try to post something next week, but don't hold me to that!


End file.
